


A day in the life of- Mafia AU

by DisorganizedKitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Gen, Like it's nor graphic but I mention the smell of blood, Mafia AU, Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa, Mlss 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: ' “Well that was… a unique experience,” Paon voiced, pulling her mask off once safely back in the lair.“Oh?” Hawkmoth prompted, leaning on his cane. 'The Miraculous Syndicate is wide reaching and employs a wide array of people. Follow along throughout their workdays, and see just what happens on the Paris down low.





	A day in the life of- Mafia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for @luckywritess on Tumblr!  
>  I have a reason to play with a mafia AU now, and I love it. Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

“No.”

“Maybe you should reconsider.” Renée’s comment was punctuated with the distinct sound of a gun cocking.

Paon Vigilant closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I already gave you my answer. It would be best for you and Lansky to accept that.”

Renée moved moved the gun closer to her head, a silent reinforcement of the threat.

Paon gave herself a moment, a part of her wishing some people understood the meaning of the word ‘No’, and the rest wishing it would be a smooth enough attack for her to grab her knifes at this angle, and then she moved.

The gun was out of Renée’s hand in a second, two tops. Another second to position the gun in her hand as she spun, kicking Lansky in the same motion.

The first gunshot echoed through the room, loud enough and long enough that the second seemed to merely be an extension of the noise. Two thuds, and Paon just needed to wait for her ears to stop ringing.

“I’m fine.” She called to her partner, wanting a moment to breathe in the familiar scent of fresh blood as she cleared her head.

Paon nodded to herself, and stepped over the two bodies she had just dropped, heading towards the door. Honestly, these guys thought she would take a bribe like that in the first place? Idiots. If they knew enough of her to try to bargain with the Miraculous Syndicate through her, they should have known she was smarter than to take such an imbalanced bargain.

It was a shame Renée had pulled a gun on her, knives were much more in her element.

  
Her partner for the day, The Mime, was waiting for her in the hall, raising a dark eyebrow when she left alone. Paon shook her head, moving her left hand across her neck while tapping her new gun against her leg with her right. He had probably heard the entire commotion, but it was still good to communicate. Mime nodded, adjusting his bowler hat before starting down the hall.

Paon followed Mime towards the door, fishing her burner cell out of her pocket as she did so. She tapped the buttons on the screen, dialing the familiar number of her husband and partner in crime, Papillon.

It didn’t even finish one set of dial tone before the line came live. “How’s it going, Lovebird?”

“Scenario three, I’m afraid,” Paon said, sighing as she dropped the now-cooled gun into her knife pouch.

“Aw. I was really hoping they’d be good on their word. Are you and Mime on your way back?”

“Leaving as we speak. Is someone waiting outside?”

“Robustus should still have a car there,” Papillion answered without hesitation. “Were you sick again this morning?”

“Butterfly, my love, can we discuss my health somewhere we won’t be overheard?” Paon asked, adjusting her pace so she was passing Mime.

“Of course,” Papillon agreed. “According to Catalyst you can’t come home quite yet though. Are you and Mime still okay with vetting Mr. Pigeon in half an hour?”

Paon Vigilant turned to Mime as she reached the next doorway, leaning against the bar so she could sign the question.

_‘You still good with going to vett Mr. Birdy?’_

_‘I’m not due for my daughter’s play until five.’_  He replied, the smile at the thought of his daughter obscuring the teardrops under his eyes.

_‘Alright. Robustus’_  Or Helicopter with eyes, as was his literal sign name,  _‘should be waiting for us outside.’_

_‘Yes Ma’am.’_  Mime saluted.

Paon pulled herself upright and nodded into her phone. “Yeah, we’re still on.”

“Perfect!” Papillon cried. Paon could hear his smile, and could imagine well enough the happy movement on the other side of the phone. He had been very optimistic about this possible ally, and was seemingly sure that he would be on their side.

Paon smiled back, sliding her daggers into her previously unoccupied hand as she pushed the door enough to actually open it. She spun, checking the alleyway outside, and relaxed a little once it proved to be clear.

“Is Befana going to pick us up from Mr. Pigeon’s meeting place?” Paon questioned, making her way down the alley towards the street.

“She’s overseeing the kids’ practices since Zombizou was needed in the field today,” Papillon answered nonchalantly.

“Well at least there’s someone there making sure they all behave themselves. And she’s there for tech support too I assume?”

“Actually, a good amount of the adults are overseeing that for us since we have to be out today.”

“I’m glad they’re not being left alone for it.” Paon reached the edge of the alleyway, and scanned the road in front of her. “Where’s the ride Robustus sent?”

“Down the road, nearer to the river.”

“Perfect, thank you, Love.” Paon spun again and relayed the message to Mime. He tipped his hat at her, gesturing for her to lead the way. She did so gracefully, walking through the streets as if she owned them. And really, she did. Not even Audrey Bourgeois, known as Style Queen in the world of Mafia and reputed to rule the undergrounds of New York, could compete. Emilie Agreste ruled Paris under many names and as many things. Emilie Agreste, model and movie star, known and beloved by many; Paon Vigilant, leader of the crime syndicate Miraculous, -feared by many, bordering on all; mother of Adrien Agreste, the sunshine child, and Chat Noir, pure destructive power hiding behind a playful smile; possible future mother-in-law of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the growing celebrity designer, and Ladybug, leader of the next generation of underground; Wife of Papillon, the second half of the brains running the best set of underground warriors to date; She ruled Paris in many ways, and would not be dethroned by anyone. Ladybug may be her successor, but Paon Vigilant didn’t plan on retiring any time soon.

Passerbys averted their eyes when she turned hers toward them, some even ducking inside the nearest building to avoid her. Paon didn’t mind it though. She welcomed it. People would swarm Emilie, but they all avoided Paon Vigilant to the best of their abilities.

Mime kept pace with her easily, causing anyone who may have been stupid enough to try to challenge her on her own to think again. It was why the basic rule of Miraculous Syndicate is to travel in groups of two or more at all times. While almost all of them could easily fight on their own, having a partner kept spirits up and showed trust between members.

The car wasn’t empty when the doors opened, but Paon hadn’t actually been expecting it to be. Traveling in groups was a common occurrence, even past individual mission groups.

Riposte and Anansi were waiting inside.

“Hello, Miss Feather!” Anansi called, waving.

“Miss Vigilant.” Riposte nodded shortly from beside her partner.

“Hello girls,” Paon nodded to them each in turn as she entered the car, settling across from Anansi while Mime sat across from Riposte. “What have you two been up too?”

“Vanisher’s busy with the movie contest, so we’re being substitute spies concerning the Guardians,” Riposte explained.

“We stood out like bunnies in a hamster cage,” Anansi shrugged.

“Well if someone hadn’t gone head to head against a passerby about which version of that crazy spider myth of yours we might have stayed under the radar,” Riposte snapped.

“I was correcting misinformation!” Anansi defended.

Paon just smiled as the girls’ squabble kept up throughout the drive to Anansi’s drop location. Teenagers.

Hopefully Adrien’s teen years would be easy for her and Gabriel to deal with.

They reached Riposte’s destination not long after, leaving Paon and Mime again in silence for the last few miles to the arranged meeting place.

It was surprising, really, how far away the meeting places were from each other in Paris. Entirely different sides of town could sport buildings perfect for their needs. Out of the public eye, whilst not being too far out of the way.

Paon stepped out of the car, scanning the area for traps. There were none, but it would hurt more if she just breezed by instead of checking. Mime flanked her as they entered the building, following the soft cooing of pigeons to the correct room.

They reached the door, and after a quick conversation in sign, agreed to both go inside and meet with the possible new guy.

Paon Vigilant paused in the entryway of the meeting room, doing her best to not let her emotions show through her mask. Monsieur Pigeon took his name seriously. Very seriously.

There were pigeons and feathers everywhere. Bird feeders hung in the open windows, and any birds that weren’t flocked around M. Pigeon himself were staring at them from said feeders.

Even though she used a bird for her symbol, the majestic peacock, she had never taken it this far. Even Gabriel knew better than to take his butterfly symbol quite that far.

A part of Monsieur Ramier’s charm, or so she would suppose.

“Ah ha ha! You must be from the Miraculous Syndicate.” he shot out of his seat, moving irregularly across the room and scattering pigeons. “A pleasure to meet you! Isn’t that right my lovelies?” he chittered at two of the birds still on his arm, then turned back to her. “I am Monsieur Pigeon, if Hawkmoth didn’t tell you before he sent you.” The pigeons moved to his shoulders, leaving an arm open for him to offer his hand to her.

“Paon Vigilant,” she answered, taking it carefully. She pulled it back right after and gestured to Mime. “And this is my colleague, The Mime.”

“Not one for talking, is he?” Pigeon asked, tilting his head. “That’s okay! My darlings don’t talk much either, but we still make an amazing team. Isn’t that right my boy?” the pigeon in question just cooed, rubbing their head against his neck.

Paon was in crazy town. But he was said to be a good fighter, so she would have to trust that. And finish this interview.

“I’m sure that’s true. So you and your... friends... think you’ll be a good addition to our team? Most try rather hard to avoid being pulled into this, don’t they?”

She glanced around the room again, taking in the pigeons cooing around her, and wrinkled her nose ever so slightly at the smell of the poop wafting about the room. It was going to be a very long meeting.

***

“Well that was… a unique experience,” Paon voiced, pulling her mask off once safely back in the lair.

“Oh?” Hawkmoth prompted, leaning on his cane.

“Pigeon is not enough warning. He had at least thirty with him, and they all had names, and he was really nice, but I’m not sure how much he’d actually be able to do. We’re supposed to be scary, not nice.” Emilie handed the mask and hat to Hawkmoth, moving onto her hair.

“Are the pigeons at least unsettling?”

“Very,” Emilie assured him, walking over to where Catalyst was waiting.

“Anansi will be out soon, we could always use another bodyguard.” Catalyst offered, handing Emilie her purse. She took it and dropped her hair pins into it.

“I suppose you’re right. Nathalie, how long do we have until the film contest?”

“Two hours,” Catalyst replied.

“Perfect! We have some time to spend on the fashion world! Your newest line is due in two weeks, right?”

“It’s the one to go with Marinette’s hat.” Gabriel explained. “I still need to meet with her for the last set of checkups. Movie night?”

“I’m up for that!” Emilie agreed. “But only after you change back. Nathalie, do you want to join us?”

“After I finish the paperwork from today’s missions I might join you. You two should go ahead.”

“Alright.” Emilie moved back to hug Hawkmoth. “See you later Nathalie! Hit the button Lovebug.”


End file.
